This invention relates to a wire cable locking device useful for securing equipments such as personal computers, monitors, printers, video cassette recorders and other expensive electronic devices, preventing them from being easily removed by unauthorized persons. The invention may also be used for locking guns and rifles of all types, preventing their use.
There are numerous cable locking devices patented and for sale, the most common application being for locking bicycles. There are armored cables, as well as many different types of locking mechanisms. There is not however, a simple cable locking device which can be used for securing equipment such as computers and auxiliary equipment which are portable, easily removed, and the object of much theft from unattended offices. Therefore, there is a need for the present invention.
The present invention for a wire cable locking device was disclosed to the USPTO under the Disclosure Document Program filed Sep. 1, 1992.
In accordance with the invention, the device comprises a wire cable with a plastic sheath and having a bulbous attachment on one end and a stop sleeve on the other end, a plurality of fastener blocks, a metal ring and a cam lock assembly. The cable locking device is secured to various equipments by fastener blocks with the cable passing through the blocks. The free end of the cable is looped around a suitable pillar or immovable object, passing through a ring and thence through a cam lock assembly. By turning a key in the cam lock, the lock assembly is clamped to the cable, preventing the cable loop from being removed. A bulbous attachment on the other end of the cable prevents the cable from being pulled through and disengaged from the equipment fastener blocks.
The invention can also be utilized with the cable loop placed through a padlock secured to an apparatus electrical cord. Both the foregoing methods will effectively secure the equipments from removal and deter theft.
Another use of the invention is for locking guns and rifles. In this mode of use, the fastening blocks would not be needed, the cable and lock assembly being sufficient, as explained in this specification, to prevent usage of the locked gun or rifle.
Accordingly, a prime object of the invention is to provide a wire cable locking device which permits simultaneously securing a plurality of equipments with one key lock.
Another object is to provide a wire cable locking device which is of low cost, easy to use, flexible and adaptable to different physical equipment layouts.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.